Omission
by Poussieres d'etoiles
Summary: Hermione a trompé Draco. Je n'en dirais pas plus.
1. chapter 1

**Me revoilà donc avec ce nouveau OS tout frais** **. J'ai quand même eu du mal à le finir celui-ci mais j'en suis quand même fière.** Dégoûtante. Elle se trouvait dégoûtante. Hermione se trouvait devant le miroir de sa salle de bain. Hier soir comme tous les samedis elle était sortie avec Ginny et Pansy. Comme tous les samedis, les filles l'avaient défié de draguer un homme. Mais contrairement aux autres fois elle avait dit oui. Elle avait dragué cet homme et visiblement elle était assez séduisante. Il l'avait embrassé et l'avait entraîné chez lui sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de lui dire qu'elle était en couple. Et sous toutes ses caresses et ses baisers, elle n'eut le courage de le lui dire. Ce n'est qu'une fois fait, lorsqu'il lui a proposé de rester dormir qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle faisait.

"- Écoutes John, je suis en couple et je ne suis pas du genre à tromper mon copain.

\- Et pourtant c'est ce que tu viens de faire.

\- Je sais. Et je vais lui dire mais si il a une chose qu'il est hors de question que je fasse c'est dormir ici avec toi."

Hermione retrouva ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol de l'appartement. Elle s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et partit sans demander son reste. Elle s'était tellement emballé qu'elle ne se rendait même plus compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

Elle avait posé ses mains de part et autre du lavabo et se regardait dans les yeux à travers le miroir. Une larme de forma dans le coin de son oeil et coula après qu'elle ai cligné des yeux. Elle avait trompé son petit-ami. Il ne lui pardonnera jamais. Une autre larme suivra la précédente. Elle les essuya brutalement et ravala les autres. Il était temps de lui parler. Elle sortit et descendit dans le salon, s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de celui qui partageait son lit.

"- Tu peux poser ton livre s'il te plaît.

\- Au fait ma chérie, j'ai réservé pour un restaurant ce soir à vingt heure. Soit prête.

\- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

\- Tu me le diras ce soir. Viens plutôt m'embrasser."

Elle alla l'embrasser et prétexta devoir choisir sa robe, pour le soir, pour pouvoir s'éclipser. Arrivée devant sa penderie, elle attendit. Pendant dix, vingt minutes sans bouger. Elle prit une belle robe pourpre et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle passa les deux heures suivantes à se préparer. Lorsqu'elle sortit, Draco était dans la chambre et la regarda avec tellement d'amour qu'elle douta sur sa volonté de lui dire. Pourtant elle le voulait, plutôt elle ne voulait rien lui cachait. Elle n'arriverait pas à vivre en lui cachant une telle chose. Ils partirent manger et plus le repas avancer, moins elle ne parlait. Lorsque le dessert arriva, elle se lança.

"- Draco… ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire.

\- Et moi c'est tout le contraire. Hermione, je t'aime et je veux passer le reste de la vie avec toi. Veux-tu m'épouser ?"

Hermione assise devant Draco qui est à présent à genoux tenant dans ses mains un écrin qui contient une magnifique bague. Pratiquement toutes les personnes présentent dans le restaurant avaient leur regard braqué eux.

"- Je… Oui."

C'était le seul mot que sa voix accepté d'émettre. Elle l'embrassa et les larmes qui coulèrent furent interprété comme des larmes de joie. Alors que c'était tout le contraire, elle pleurait parce que ce mariage n'aura jamais lieu. Elle pleurait parce qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait prêt à passer ce cap. Elle pensait qu'il était comme tout ces autres hommes, qu'il attendra minimum 6 ans avant d'envisager faire la demande mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus longtemps pour être certain de ses sentiments face à cette femme qu'il trouvait parfaite.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Draco dormait profondément, un bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée, Hermione ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Elle avait fixé son regard sur sa bague, qu'elle trouvait, elle devait bien se l'avouer, absolument magnifique mais qu'elle devrait rendre à Draco lorsqu'elle lui aurai tout dit. Il ne voudra plus d'elle après.

Le réveil sonne et Hermione n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Elle avait cogité tout la nuit et n'avait pas fermé l'oeil. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait été qu'elle avait gâché sa vie de la pire des manières, jamais Draco ne lui pardonnera une infidélité, lui qui ne l'a jamais été avec elle.

Le lendemain, comme chaque mardi, un déjeuner entre fille eut lieu, au Chaudron Baveur. Hermione entra dans ce lieu et les rejoignit directement. Le visage fermé, les lèvres retroussés, elle s'installa.

"- Les filles, avant tout, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous m'avez pas retenu quand je suis parti avec cet homme."

Ginny et Pansy se regardèrent mais firent rien, un regard des plus désolé en direction de leur amie. Ce fut Pansy qui se lança :

"- Pour être honnête, je ne t'ai pas vu partir. Je t'ai vu l'embrasser depuis la rambarde et quand je suis descendue pour te demander à quoi tu jouais, tu avais disparue, t'étais partie. Je suis désolé, je voulais te retenir mais tu ne m'as pas attendu.

\- Et toi Ginny ? Tu n'as pas essayé ?

\- Moi ? Euh… je… je suis allée… euh... danser peu de temps après que tu sois partie et… euh… je n'ai rien vu de tout ça."

Le repas continua. En silence. Arrivé au dessert c'est Pansy encore qui rompu le silence pesant :

"- Mais tu l'as dit à Draco ?

\- J'en ai pas eu le courage.

\- Il faut lui dire Hermione, tu peux pas continuer à lui mentir comme ça !

\- Il m'a demandé en mariage."

Les deux filles posèrent directement leur regard sur sa main gauche, plus précisément sur son annulaire où trônait fièrement sa bague de fiançailles.

"- Hermione, t'as pas fait ça ?

\- J'en suis pas fière, mais quand il était là, à genoux devant moi, j'ai pas réussi à dire non.

\- Mais Hermione, tu peux pas lui mentir comme ça, parce que, quand tu te lances là-dedans, tu n'en ressors pas."

Quelques mois plus tard :

Hermione se mariait le lendemain. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, elle fixait sa belle robe blanche pendu au buste de couture. Une robe qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû porter, qu'elle n'aurait même pas dû acheté. Elle aurait dû la regarder depuis la rue, à travers la vitrine, se l'imaginer sûr elle et regretter. Regretter la pire erreur de sa vie, celle qui aurait dû l'empêcher de se marier, celle qu'elle n'oubliera jamais. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une tête brune passa dans la chambre.

"- Salut ma chérie, alors ce mariage ? Pas trop stressé ?

\- Ça va.

\- Et ta culpabilité ?

\- Pansy s'il te plaît…

\- Non ! Hermione, tu vas pas lui mentir toute ta vie, quand même ?

\- Pansy... Je l'aime et je veux pas le perdre.

\- Mais tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'est en faisant ça que tu vas le perdre. Qu'une fois découvert, parce qu'il finira par se savoir, il va détruire ta vie. Il y a de grande chance que le mariage pour lequel tu l'as caché, se finisse dans les mois qui suivent.

\- Si tu respectes la promesse que tu m'as faites et que Ginny le fait aussi, il ne le découvrira pas. Tu vas pas le faire, hein ?

\- Non… je le ferais pas."

Un silence suivit pendant lequel Pansy et Hermione réfléchit.

"- Bon ! Ce n'est pas que je t'aime pas mais quelqu'un m'attend.

\- Passe une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit.

\- J'y compte bien. Allez j'y vais."

Elle l'embrasse et parti. Jetant un regard déçu à la robe avant de fermer derrière elle. Une fois son amie partie, elle s'étala de tout son long sur le grand lit et continua de fixer sa robe du coin de l'oeil. Reprenant la continuité de des pensées là où elle les avait laissé. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

La première chose qu'elle ressenti en émergeant de son sommeil fut la culpabilité. Un poid énorme poids au niveau de son ventre. La matinée passa à une vitesse hallucinante pour Hermione, elle avait l'impression de s'être réveiller à peine cinq minutes plus tôt lorsqu'elle avança vers l'hôtel au bras de son père.

"- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cette union, qu'il parle maintenant ou qu'il se taise à jamais."

Un silence régna. Pansy hésita à se lever et à parler. Même si elle perdait son amie, elle ne trahirait pas son meilleur ami. Pourtant elle ne se leva pas et cela parce qu'elle avait vu ses yeux, des yeux d'amoureux. Des yeux qu'elle ne voulait pas voir triste, dans aucun cas alors elle ne se leva pas et laissa Draco faire la plus grande erreure de sa vie.

"- Bien. Alors Hermione Jean Granger, voulez-vous prendre Draco Lucius Malfoy"

Elle ferma les yeux un court instant pour se donner du courage et de prendre la plus grande décision de sa vie. Une décision qui la hantera pour le restant de sa vie. Elle décida de mentir devant ses amis et sa famille mais surtout devant ses yeux qui l'aimait.

Mais après tout, Hermione n'avait jamais menti à Draco. Elle voulait se marier avec lui, elle l'aime, elle n'a fait qu'omettre son infidélité.

"- Oui, je le veux."

 **Bon et bien voilà, c'est fait c'est fini. J'hésite à écrire la suite, c'est-à-dire le moment ou Draco apprend toute la vérité. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse.** **Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


	2. chapter 2

**Bonjour... je l'ai finalement écrite après plus d'un an et demi d'attente. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais j'ai écrit cette suite dont je suis plutôt fière.** **Les personnages sont de J.K. Rowling.** **L'histoire est la mienne.** **Et bien je vous laisse.** **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Voilà vingt ans qu'Hermione s'est mariée et elle n'arrive toujours pas à retenir sa culpabilité. Elle lui fait de plus en plus mal, prenant de plus en plus de place dans ses pensées et dans son cœur, la rendant amère. Pansy n'a jamais rien dit, Ginny en a fait de même et Hermione ne les aura jamais assez remercié pour ça. Même si Pansy lui rappelait souvent qu'un secret dans un couple n'est jamais bon surtout aussi gros que celui-ci, elle s'est retenu et n'a jamais fait de commentaire devant Draco qui aurait pu mettre Hermione au pied du mur.

Assise sur son lit, Hermione pleurait depuis plusieurs minutes, comme souvent. À chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule chez elle, en fait. Et avec Draco qui travaillait de plus en plus et ses enfants qui étaient maintenant tous à Poudlard, elle se retrouvait seule de plus en plus souvent. Elle pleurait l'erreur qu'elle avait faite il y a vingt ans qui l'avait empêcher de profiter pleinement de sa vie de couple et de sa vie de famille. La culpabilité prenant le dessus sur toutes ses autres émotions. Elle trouvait de moins en moins son mariage et ses enfants légitimes. Et elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'aimait de toutes façons plus vraiment Draco, la culpabilité avait réussi à lui faire oublier tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son mari. Son mari qui d'ailleurs rentrait de son travail quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sècha donc ses larmes et se rendit dans le salon avec un livre pour l'attendre. Ce soir elle le lui dit, elle l'avait décidé.

xxxxxxxx

Draco rentra avec plus de deux heures de retard, trouvant Hermione endormie sur le fauteuil, le livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il la porta jusqu'à leur lit et la laissa se reposer tranquillement. Un poids lui pesait au niveau de son estomac quand il la regardait, la culpabilité sans doute. La culpabilité d'aimer une autre que sa femme. La culpabilité de la coincer dans un mariage qui ne la rendait plus heureuse. Et surtout la culpabilité de lui mentir tous les jours, parce que s'il n'avait jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrasser cette femme, il l'aimait et passait le plus de temps possible avec elle, laissant Hermione l'attendre chez eux, la laissant l'aimer à sens unique.

Cette femme, c'était Lanna, plus jeune de deux ans, les cheveux longs, noirs et lisse, les yeux d'un vert d'eau, un visage d'ange, pas très grande mais magnifique. Elle attirait les regards partout où elle allait et avait réussi à capter celui de Draco qui n'avait pourtant, à ce moment-là, d'yeux que pour Hermione. Il ne s'était rien passer au début puis ils avaient commencé à parler et à se trouver des points communs, petit à petit, au fil des discussions ils étaient devenus amis et rapidement ils sont tombé amoureux. Ils ne s'envoyaient jamais de lettres, ne se voyaient pas tout les jours, Lanna respectait énormément Hermione et savait que ce qu'elle faisait aller détruire la famille Malfoy. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû se raviser et partir quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était marié, quand elle en avait la force. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle avait cru naïvement qu'ils ne seraient qu'amis. Le truc c'est qu'on ne commande pas les sentiments, on ne sait pas quand ils arrivent ou même s'ils arriveront un jour, manque de chance ils étaient arrivés très tôt et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils ne pouvaient déjà plus se passer l'un de l'autre.

Il aurait voulu quitter Hermione mais il voulait pas lui faire de mal, il voulait lui dire sans la blesser. Ce qui relevait de l'impossible ou presque. Ainsi donc, il repoussait l'échéance. De plus, en ce moment Hermione semblait déprimée, enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, il ne voulait pas l'enfoncer dans ses mauvais moments. Il le lui avouerait tout ça plus tard. Quand elle irait mieux.

xxxxxxxx

Draco était rentré tard. Elle l'avait attendu autant qu'elle avait pu le faire, avant de s'endormir. Seule, sur le canapé. Elle s'était pourtant réveillée dans son lit avec son mari dormant à ses côtés. Elle sourit.

Puis la culpabilité revint.

Comme chaque matin.

Hermione ferma les yeux, se ressaisit puis les rouvrit quand elle entendit le frottement des draps. Draco se levait, sans un regard pour elle et sortit de la chambre sans s'apercevoir qu'elle était elle-aussi éveillée. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle s'en rendit compte ainsi, en ne lui disant pas, elle coinçait Draco dans un mariage qui ne le rendait pas heureux.

Il fallait qu'elle lui avoue. Mais plus tard, elle n'en aurait pas le temps aujourd'hui et puis les enfants arrivaient dans seulement quelques jours, elle ne voulait pas gâcher leurs vacances.

xxxxxxxx

Quelques jours étaient passés, Hermione se renfermait sur elle-même et l'approche des vacances scolaires et donc de la venue des enfants ne semblait pas avoir une quelconque influence sur son humeur. Quelques heures avant de devoir retrouver Hermione sur le quai de la gare, Draco se sentit plus coupable que jamais. Il fallait qu'il parle à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Il se tourna vers son amie de toujours, il lui envoya un hibou et dès qu'il eut reçu son accord, se rendit à son lieu de travail pour une conversation qu'il présageait comme longue.

"- Pansy ! Faut vraiment qu'on parle ! s'écria Draco lorsqu'il aperçut son amie au bout du couloir.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais pas ici, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille."

Elle le mena jusqu'à un petit pub, ils s'installèrent dans un coin plutôt reculé de la salle où il n'y avait personne et commandèrent. Puis Pansy attendit. Elle attendis que Draco lui dise ce pourquoi il lui avait fait quitter son travail au milieu de sa journée. Cinq minutes passèrent ainsi. Puis dix.

"- Draco, j'avais du travail; je suis venue ici de mon plein gré certe mais ce n'est pas pour que l'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pendant une heure."

Pansy commençait à s'énerver. Draco releva les yeux de son café qu'il admirait et sembla réfléchir une dernière fois à ses mots.

"- Dis-moi comment dire à Hermione que je veux la quitter pour une autre.

\- Bon dieu, Draco, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien. se défendit-il d'un ton quelque peu sec.

\- Visiblement tu trompes ta femme. Ce n'est pas exactement ma définition du "rien" !

\- Je ne la trompe pas, enfin c'est plus compliqué que ça.

\- Alors explique moi. ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune réplique.

\- Elle s'appelle Lanna, c'est une femme pleine d'esprit et de joie de vivre. Je l'aime tour tout simplement, et tu n'as pas forcément besoin de connaître tous les détails.

\- Et ça ne la dérange pas que tu sois marié ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais les faits sont là, on s'aime et je n'ai aucunement envie d'arrêter la relation que j'ai avec elle. J'ai même plutôt envie de la concrétiser.

\- Mais vous avez une liaison, selon moi, une relation est déjà concrétiser à ce stade.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles "liaison" ?

\- Et bien, c'est quand les deux concernés s'embrassent ou couchent ensemble, quand ils deviennent un couple. répondit-elle d'un ton condescendant se moquant légèrement de la question de son ami.

\- Alors je n'ai pas de liaison avec Lanna. Je n'ai jamais ne serait-ce qu'embrasser cette femme. De l'extérieur, notre relation paraît être une forte amitié.

\- Pas de marques d'affections ?

\- Si mais très peu, on a une relation qui est plus mentale qu'autre chose. Et puis je ne voulais pas d'autre chose et elle non plus.

\- Mais si tu ne veux pas d'autre chose, pourquoi veux-tu quitter Hermione ?

\- On veut plus que simplement du mental. On n'a simplement, tous les deux, du respect pour Hermione. Que j'en aime une autre est déjà bien assez sans avoir à rajouter une liaison par dessus.

\- Et tu es sûr de ne pas regretter de quitter Hermione ? Que ta relation avec cette Lanna ne te plaise que parce qu'elle est en quelque sorte interdite ?

\- Non. Mais mon mariage avec Hermione est fini depuis bien longtemps. Bien avant que je ne rencontre Lanna. Je pense que ce qu'il m'a le plus plu chez elle, c'est sa joie de vivre, elle sourit et rit quasiment constamment. Ses yeux sont continuellement en train de pétiller de bonheur. Et en comparaison, il y a Hermione qui broie du noir constamment, qui ne parle pas ou très peu, qui est continuellement triste. Même si ma relation avec Lanna ne fonctionne pas, me relation avec Hermione ne me mène plus nul part.

\- Tu comptes la prévenir bientôt ?

\- Elle semble encore plus déprimée que d'habitude mais je pense le faire après les vacances. Si elle va mieux d'ici-là."

Draco changea de sujet ensuite. Ils parlèrent ainsi de beaucoup de chose, et finirent par se séparer quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard; Pansy retournant travailler quand Draco prenait tout son temps pour rejoindre la gare à pieds.

Les vacances étaient passés et les enfants étaient déjà répartis. Draco pensait vraiment que les vacances étaient toujours trop courtes, ne le laissant pas profiter correctement de ses enfants. Mais bon, quoiqu'il en pense, elles étaient finies ce qui voulait dire que le moment où il avouerait tout à Hermione approchait.

xxxxxxxx

Hermione entra dans la pièce d'un pas décidé. Il était temps pour elle de prendre son courage à deux mains et de tout lui avouer. Enfin. Elle s'asseya sur le canapé en face de son mari et laissa s'installer le silence.

Draco leva les yeux de son livre qu'il ne lisait pas pour regarder sa femme se tordre les mains en face de lui. Il posa l'objet sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et attendit qu'Hermione prenne la parole.

Hermione respira une bonne fois pour toute et se lança.

"- Écoute, c'est pas facile à dire mais… voilà… hum…"

Draco la laissa parler. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Elle voulait le confronter à ses retards, ses mensonges. Elle se doutait de ce qu'il se passait. Il en était certain. Alors, il attendit, il la laissa finir.

"- … je t'ai trompé."

Draco écarquilla les yeux. Ce n'est pas exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit lui celui à qui l'on reprocherait quelque chose dans cette discussion. Un silence pesant tomba sur la pièce, laissant Hermione dans une attente de réaction insupportable et Draco sous le choc de la nouvelle.

"- Quoi ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre ce que tu me dis Hermione.

\- Je pense que tu as bien entendu. Mais s'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à répéter.

\- Tu aimes un autre homme ?

\- Non ! s'exclama Hermione. J'ai couché avec un autre homme que toi. Il y a longtemps.

\- Longtemps ? C'est quoi longtemps pour toi ?

\- Des années.

\- Dit-moi quand, s'il te plaît Hermione, j'ai besoin de savoir.

\- Avant notre mariage. Le veille de ta demande.

\- Pardon ?"

Hermione mit sa tête entre ses mains et attendit. Elle attendit que Draco explose de colère, qu'il se lève de son fauteuil et qu'il crie. Mais Draco n'explosa pas. Il garda ses yeux fixe sur sa femme et attendit de se remettre du choc.

Sa femme l'a trompé. Avant même de devenir sa femme. Avant même d'accepter de devenir sa femme. Alors qu'ils sont mariés depuis vingt ans. Sa femme lui mentait depuis presque vingt et un an.

"- Comment as-tu pu me cacher un tel événement pendant tant de temps ?

\- Je m'en veux, tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te le dire.

\- Vingt ans, Hermione presque vingt et un ans. Ce n'est pas qu'une question de courage. Sinon c'est que tu es particulièrement lâche; ce qui, on le sait tous les deux est faux. Tu as simplement préféré me mentir plutôt que d'affronter les conséquences de tes actes.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vraiment menti finalement."

Draco haussa les sourcils face à cette affirmation et prit son temps pour bien assimiler ce qu'Hermione venait de dire.

"- Et tu as fait quoi du coup ? Si tu ne m'as pas menti.

\- J'ai omis un détail.

\- Un détail. Bien sûr, seulement un détail. Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Non… mais ce n'est pas grave ? N'est-ce pas ? Sinon tu te serais déjà énervé, non ?

\- Hermione, tu me mens depuis des années. C'est pas quelque chose que je qualifierais de "pas grave". La seule chose qui me retiens de m'énerver est que je te mens depuis des semaines moi aussi.

\- Comment ça, tu me mens ? s'exclama Hermione, relevant la tête pour la première depuis le début de cette conversation.

\- J'ai rencontré une femme, Lanna.

\- Donc tu me trompes toi aussi. Et tu continues, ce n'étais pas l'histoire d'un soir où tu avais trop bu comme moi, toi tu continues de coucher avec elle.

\- Je n'ai jamais coucher avec Lanna. Je ne l'ai même jamais embrassé. Si je l'aime, j'ai aussi du respect pour toi et pour notre mariage !"

Draco avait pour la première fois haussé la voix et Hermione s'était tû face à cela. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que si effectivement il n'avait rien fait avec cette femme qu'il aimait, alors il avait plus de respect pour leur mariage qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu. Elle se sentait d'autant plus coupable après cette constatation.

"- Alors c'est la fin. Tu en aimes une autre et je me sens trop coupable pour t'aimer encore. Notre mariage n'a plus de raison d'être.

\- Je crois bien que c'est la fin effectivement."

Quelques larmes coulait sur les joues d'Hermione pendant que les yeux de Draco étaient humides. Parce que la fin d'une histoire est toujours triste. Même si elle ne se termine pas comme celle-là. Parce qu'il faut définitivement dire au revoir à un amour aussi fini soit-il. Parce que c'est une partie de ta vie dont il faut tourner la page.

Parce que finalement, même si Draco n'aime plus Hermione comme il l'aimait au début de leur histoire; elle lui a donné des enfants, elle a fait de lui l'homme qu'il est devenu.

Parce que finalement, même si Hermione n'aime plus Draco comme elle l'aimait au début de leur histoire; il a fait d'elle, la femme qu'elle est devenue. Une femme, une mère.

Parce que c'est la fin d'histoire, ils étaient triste.

Quelques jours plus tard, Draco bouclait ses valises et partait s'installer dans un appartement du chemin de traverse.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait seule dans leur grande maison familiale.

Quelques mois plus tard, Draco présenta Lanna à ses enfants.

Quelques mois plus tard, Hermione rencontra un homme, gentil et bon, elle s'efforça de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs. Elle s'efforça de ne jamais le tromper.

Quelques années plus tard, Draco se maria avec Lanna. Parce qu'il l'aimait et que ce n'était pas l'interdit de leur relation qui le faisait l'aimer.

Quelques années plus tard, Hermione s'était reconstruite, elle était heureuse et en bien meilleure forme que lorsqu'elle était mariée.

Parfois, un mariage est voué à l'échec et les mariés sont bien plus heureux séparément qu'ensemble. Parfois, il ne faut pas forcer les choses et accepter les erreurs que l'on fait.

* * *

 **C'est vraiment la fin cette fois-ci. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu.** **Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.**


End file.
